6 historias de amor
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Flaky sera nuestra protagonista en 6 historias diferentes ¿Quieres descubrir quienes son los chicos afortunados y enamorados?


**Yume: Otro fic de happy tree friends ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo esto, y adoro como que Flaky con todos. Pero en fin, no será un fic con todos…mas bien va a ser una recopilación de historias separas y con algunos ¡Empecemos con la primera!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Historia 1 Flippy: Deja de llorar **

**Ellos eras buenos amigos, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, a pesar de la timidez de la pelirroja y la doble personalidad del peli verde.**

**Su amistad resistía muchas cosas. Desde los gritos por cualquier cosa de Flaky, hasta los repentinos cambios de Flippy, lo cual era la peor parte de su relación.**

**Pero había un secreto que el chico prefería mantener en un cofre oculto en su corazón, y era que su alma entera solo le pertenecía a ella, era que el solo quería tenerla a ella para siempre, ya no era amistad lo que el sentía, era mas, mucho mas…. era un rotundo y profundo amor. Aunque sentía como se partía su pecho cuando su conciencia se recobraba y miraba todo el desastre que hacia, y también miraba como hacia que la persona mas importante para el temblara y llorara por la inmensa angustia. **

**Ella sentía que podía quedarse a su lado toda la vida, su corazón se sentía tranquilo y alegre, y su mente quedaba en un esto de paz. Sin duda ella también sentía más que amistad, pero su gran timidez era una traba para ella, por lo que prefería evitar pensar en aquel tema. Aunque sentía el miedo recorrerla cuando la mirada amable de el desaparecía y se volví una llena de sed de sangre.**

**Hoy era el día tan esperado por la jovencita, el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Ella había estado una semana planeando todo, estaba más emocionada que el mismo cumpleañero. **

**El día comenzó cuando ella apareció en la entrada de su casa con un desayuna hecho, y guardado dentro de una canasta hecha de mimbre. Al verla el no pudo evitar sonreír, su día había comenzado siendo bueno.**

**Ambos fueron al parque donde prepararon todo para comer entre los árboles, sobre un mantel rojo a cuadros blancos. **

**La comida casera de Flaky sin duda era la mejor, la favorita de Flippy, pero el día de hoy estaba especialmente deliciosa ¿Será por que ella lo preparo especialmente para el? **

**El día siguió su curso. Ellos pasaron de un desayuno en el parque a una salida en el cine, mirando la película que parecía ser la más inofensiva. Pero que hizo llorar de emoción a Flaky. A el le causo gracia verla así, pero no quería que siguiera llorando, así que paso su mano por sus mejillas como una tierna caricia y le seco las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, esto hizo el rostro de ella enrojecerse rápidamente y hizo que mucha gente se girarla a verlos ¡Eran una bella pareja para todos!**

**Finalmente el sol empezaba a esconderse, el día iba a terminar, y el lugar para acabarlo seria la casa de Flaky.**

**Llegaron tan rápido como pudieron a la casa de ella. Flippy quedo sorprendido al ver que todo ya estaba listo, desde la decoración, hasta el pastel.**

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Dijo la pelirroja mientras lo llevaba a sentarse a una silla frente a su pastel y prendía las velas con cuidado. **

**Había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado, estaban ambos sentados frente la tele mirando una película de comedia mientras comían otra porción de pastel, parecía que lo iban a acabar todo solo ellos dos. **

**No se habían dado cuenta de la gran tormenta que se había desatado mientras ellos miraban la película. Esto fue por que solo empezó siendo una pequeña lluvia silenciosa, pero ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza y después de un fuerte trueno y el gran resplandor del rayo toda la luz desapareció de la casa. **

**-La…la luz de ha ido- Dijo Flaky titubeando con un tanto de miedo en su voz, mientras giraba con cuidado su mirada hacia su compañero. Cuando un rayo ilumino la habitación dejando ver la expresión aterradora y llena de sed de sangre que tenia el en su rostro.**

**Ella rápidamente se paro del sillón y trato de salir corriendo, pero unas grandes manos la atraparon y la tiraron de nuevo contra el sillón, solo que esta vez la había acostado por completo. **

**Flippy la tenia inmovilizada, tomando con una sola mano ambas muñecas de la chica, y esta sentado sobre sus piernas…ella no podría huir de allí.**

**-….déjame…por favor….- Dijo ella mientras unas lagrimas iban saliendo de sus ojos y los cerraba con miedo. El podía sentir temblar el pequeño y frágil cuerpo que estaba debajo de el.**

**El miedo se sentía en el lugar, ella solo esperaba que esto parar y que su amigo volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Pero no tardo casi nada en sentí algo calido recorrer sus mejillas hasta cerca de sus ojos, quería saber que fue, y ella empezó a abrir sus ojos de a poco. Aquello tan calido que recorría sus mejillas eran los labios de Flippy, que no había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, eso se notaba por su apariencia, pero su beso en el rostro de ella se sentía muy tierno y amable.**

**-Ya no llores…..por favor…-Dijo el en un susurro mientras soltaba sus manos, se sentaba entre las piernas de ella para dejar de aplastarlas, y paso sus largos por debajo del pequeño cuerpo de Flaky para levantarlo y pegarlo al de el. -….se vuelve a llorar….si te lastimare- Dijo tratando de sonar amenazante pero su voz era una que se mostraba triste y muy preocupada.**

**Para terminar con su acto tan extraño el paso su mano por el largo cabello de ella hasta que llego a su cabeza. Hizo que de a poco levantara el rostro hasta que lo mirara fijo a sus ojos, y unió sus labios con los de ella.**

**Al sentir su unión el rostro de ella se puso rojo como su cabello, pero no se separo, solo empezó a cerrar sus ojos de a poco.**

**Fin**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yume: ¿Les gusto? ¡A que me salio muy tierna! Mas le vale que no me dejen comentarios con que esperaban que fuese mas largo, por que yo ya explique que no suelo hacer cosas muy largas **

**Flaky: Deberías esforzarte más Yume**

**Yume:….bueno, lo are, la próxima historia are que te violen a ver si es suficiente esfuerzo para ti**

**Flaky: -Tiene la cara roja- ¡Yume! **

**Flippy: -Viene corriendo y cubre a Flaky con una pistola en la mano- …sigue soñando Yume**

**Yume: Ya entendí el mensaje Flippy…ahora baja el arma….**

**Yume: Espero que les haya gustado! Esperen a la siguiente historia, bye, bye, Yume fuerza, paz! **


End file.
